1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sporting apparatuses, and more particularly to a shock-absorbable grip of a handle of a sporting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shock-absorbable grip applicable to a handle 1 of a golf club is comprised of an elongated hollow sleeve 2 and an elongated trapezoid-shaped sheety sheathing 3. The sleeve 2 is made of rubber and sleeved onto the handle 1, having a front retainer 2a and a rear retainer 2b formed respectively at a front end thereof and a rear end thereof. The front retainer 2a and the rear retainer 2b each have a retaining sidewall 2c(2d) perpendicular to the sheathing 3. The sheathing 3 is located between the front and the rear retainers 2a and 2b to fully wrap the sleeve 2, having an external periphery for holding by the user. To facilitate the wrapping operation and to prevent any of protuberance occurred while the sheathing 3 is partially mounted on the front and rear retainers 2a and 2b, a length between two short sides of the sheathing 3 is generally cut shorter than that between the retaining sidewalls 2c and 2d. However, there is a gap A, as shown in FIG. 2, formed between a lateral side of the sheathing 3 and each of the retainers 2a and 2b to not only get dirty easily but also aesthetically spoil the appearance of the grip.
Another conventional grip, as shown in FIG. 3, is produced by an elongated strap 4 wound around the sleeve 2, which retaining sidewall 2c stops further winding of the strap 4 to enable the strap 4 to stop at the front retainer 2a to form a gap B, however resulting in the same drawback as mentioned above.